


SOUL Connection

by ChildofMyth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dancetale, Dancetale, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofMyth/pseuds/ChildofMyth
Summary: Monsters felt a magical connection to dancing.Sometimes humans did too.





	SOUL Connection

The beat thumped through your chest as you pushed through the doors, heart thumping just as excitedly. Lights strobed and flashed all around you, catching skin here, the glint of a gaudy dress there, and a beautiful wave of movement no matter where you looked. The air was warm and clung to your skin.

You loved it.

You and your friends were on the dance floor almost immediately, sucked into the crowd like a magnetic pull. Bodies brushed yours, swept away in their own world, human and monsters both; not that it mattered what species you were when you felt the need to dance in your soul. And oh did monsters feel it, that was well known since they reemerged on the surface. That was a different story though, and the pounding beat in your head refused to let you trouble the small details.

You swayed your hips with your friends, laughing giddily and never letting your smile fall from your lips. You could understand monsters, emphasize with them even. Dancing was an integral part of their life, it seemed. A vital part of their self-expression and emotional well being.

Oh, could you relate.

When your body began to move with the rhythm, everything else melted away and you felt free. It's why you went clubbing as often as you did. When the music seeped into your skin, you couldn't seem to stop yourself.

You swung your head back, chest out and hands raking your hair back as if something was exploding from your rib cage; and maybe there was something, unseen, that sprung from you in time with the crescendo.

You were straightening again when you froze, eyes catching another pair within the crowd. Your breath caught in your throat.

Everything around you seemed to suddenly slow down and you just stared at the skeleton monster across the crowd, intrigued by the lights that lit up in his eye sockets, and how they regarded you.

And then, just as suddenly, people were moving again, and so were you. Something pulled you forward, something even stronger than the call to dance, and then you were where you wanted to be. You looked up, eyeing the skeleton before you with intrigue. He had moved to meet you just the same. You smiled widely. He smiled back, eye lights flickering.

A new song was starting. There was a glint in your eye.

You slipped one foot forward and twisted on it, spinning around while raising your arms up above your head. You rocked your hips back and forth with the sharp beat, looking behind you into the skeleton's eyes, sticking your tongue out playfully.

Something in your heart pounded harder than the beat that rocked through your bones as he smiled back in return, eyebrow ridges set in a way that clearly said your challenge was accepted.

With a sharp shimmie of his shoulders, he slide gracefully to the side, raising his arms to drag his fingers down his chest again in a sensual move that left you smiling wider. He spun then, quicker than you expected and was behind you in a second, hands on your hips to lead you with him. You hardly needed another moments thought, falling into step with his moves, arms raising to loop around his skull from behind.

He took your hand and spun you away from him, returning you to his chest only to hike your leg onto his hip. In a split second you were dipped down and slowly swept sideways. You tipped your head back, showing the full expanse of your neck, smile unmistakable and head spinning with a dizzy sort of joy. You were swung back up into a standing position where you took no hesitation in gripping the collar of his puffy white shirt. It was your turn to swing him around this time, spinning him in a circle before letting him go, still spinning yourself, twisting your body around him as he leaned over.

With a heavy swing of your leg, you rolled your back over his, legs flying through the air before meeting the ground again. You twisted once more and faced him, arms wrapped around his neck. His eyes were practically glowing as he put his hands on your hips, lifting you off the ground and throwing you into the air. You spun in the air before falling back down into his arms. You arched your back in his arms as he took a knee, caressing your body softly. You tipped your head back, eyes closed in ecstasy, your arms up to follow the curve of your form. The skeleton rested his teeth against your clavicle for the final moment.

The song ended but you stayed, unmoving and panting rapidly. Your body was burning up, sweat glistening across your skin, and when you finally picked your head up again you found your partner in a similar state. His bones were dusted in some kind of orange blush that you found incredibly alluring in that moment. He gasped weakly and smiled at you. You smiled back.

It didn't take you much longer to get to the back exit of the club, pressing the skeleton against the stone wall of the alleyway to cover him with kisses in between rough gasps for air.

"I-I'm sorry I--" You tried to say, overcome with the heat of your body and how this magical stranger made it burn deliciously hotter. "I don't usually do this!" You moaned out, slipping a hand past the low collar of his shirt, thumb rubbing against his clavicle.

He let out a high moan at that and pushed a hand through your hair, thick and tangled with sweat. His other hand pressed into your lower back, shifting the currents and titling you back instead. He pressed rougher kisses to you lips, nipping lightly at the edge of your bottom lip. You could already feel the swelling that reddened your mouth. "N-NEITHER DO I-!" He almost whimpered, voice rough and loud.

He explained later the reason for such quick feeling, such rapid actions, was because your SOULs synced through your dance. He also mentioned that that was how monsters found their romantic partner.

You asked him his name in return for yours.

"PAPYRUS..." He whispered through a heavy haze.

You smiled and nestled your body closer to his. You weren't a monster, but...

"I think you found your partner..." You whispered back.


End file.
